Rédemption
by Pluviam
Summary: Les sentiments. Ces concepts humains des plus futiles n'avaient aucun sens aux yeux de Mephisto, jusqu'au jour où cette étrange fillette entra dans sa vie. C'est par sa faute qu'elle se tenait là, subissant cette existence qu'on lui avait imposée par la simple force d'une promesse. L'histoire d'un démon qui a ouvert son cœur. Sa rédemption.
1. Disclaimers

**NOTE FOR THE ENGLISH SPEAKERS:**

 **This story is entirely written in French but I've been thinking about publishing an English version of it as well. Would you like it? If so, shoot a review or a PM :)**

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENTS: À lire avant de commencer la fiction**

1\. **Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist est l'oeuvre originale de Kazue Kato** et ne m'appartient pas (à l'exception des personnages inventés -OC- présents dans l'histoire).

2\. **Les illustrations ont été réalisées spécialement pour cette fiction.** A partir du chapitre 1, si vous regardez en bas dans les notes de fin de page vous trouverez les mots-clé pour voir les illustrations. Elles sont la propriété de l'artiste (DeviantArt: chirp-it) et ne peuvent en AUCUN CAS être utilisées en dehors de ce contexte. Je tiens à rappeler que le vol d'art est interdit et punissable. Si vous voulez adressez un mot à l'artiste, je vous invite à le faire via son DeviantArt.

3\. **Cette fiction contient d'énormes spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga!** J'insiste. Une des trames de cette fiction concerne la Section 13 et ses aboutissants, ainsi je vous invite à vous mettre à jour en lisant le manga jusqu'au chapitre 87. Si vous décidez de me lire en ignorant cet avertissement, ne me blâmez pas pour les spoils, je vous aurais prévenus. ;)

4\. **Bird-challenge** : l'artiste des illustrations est une grande fan d'oiseaux et a accepté de de dessiner pour la majorité des chapitres en échange d'un petit challenge, que j'ai accepté avec grand plaisir. Je suis tenue à ce "bird-challenge" qui m'oblige à faire apparaître au moins un oiseau à chaque chapitre, que j'ai choisi de représenter par le biais de perroquets domestiques. Ce genre de petit challenge pimente légèrement l'écriture et honnêtement, j'adore le concept. Ornithophobes et ennemis des bêtes à plumes en tout genre, vous voici prévenus! (Leur présence n'affectera en rien la trame de l'histoire, soyez sans crainte).

5\. **Rating: T pour le moment mais passera assez rapidement à M pour présence de violence physique et psychologique.** Certains passages de la fiction seront relativement violents. Description de souffrance des personnages, sang, folie, possession et autres thèmes déplaisants. En dehors de ces passages difficiles (mais nécessaires au développement des personnages), la fiction évoluera dans une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse, mêlant aussi bien de l'amour que de l'humour. Beaucoup d'humour, même. Aucune scène sexuelle ne sera présente. Des sous-entendus ou légères allusions pourraient éventuellement apparaître mais sans plus.

6\. **Cette fiction ne sera en aucun cas abandonnée** et d'après le plan que j'ai en tête, elle sera **longue**. L'histoire que vous êtes sur le point de lire est un gros projet qui, j'espère, vous transmettra les émotions souhaitées au travers de mots et de phrases. Blue Exorcist et plus précisément le personnage de Mephisto me semblaient parfaits pour illustrer ces concepts. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il y aura deux fins alternatives que le lecteur pourra choisir en fonction de ses affinités avec tel ou tel personnage. Cela ne concernera que le chapitre final.

7\. **Les reviews et messages sont les bienvenus!** N'oubliez pas de rester un minimum polis, même si vous me contactez pour m'incendier (qui sait?). Les petits mots gentils font toujours plaisir ainsi que les critiques constructives.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et d'apprécier cette histoire.**

- _with love. Pluviam._


	2. La lettre

_**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT: Ce prologue contient des spoilers pour ceux n'ayant pas lu le manga. Veuillez lire mes Disclaimers si ce n'est pas déjà fait!**_

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Académie de la Croix-Vraie. 4 ans avant la nuit bleue.**_

Un long bruit de papier froissé retentit dans le bureau du directeur, suivi d'un profond soupir. La paperasse. Une montagne de paperasse. C'était le quotidien de Johann Faust cinquième du nom, directeur de ce prestigieux établissement.

\- "Fort bien, vous pouvez disposer", dit-il sur un ton las.

La secrétaire se hâta de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, arrachant un sourire de coin à son supérieur.

L'extravagant individu aux cheveux violet semblait mépriser tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le travail administratif et passait le plus clair de son temps à flâner dans ses jeux et bouquins en s'empiffrant de sucreries et gâteaux en tout genre, choses qu'il ne se cachait même pas de faire sous le regard ébahi de ses employés. C'en était à se demander comment un tel homme pouvait occuper une si haute fonction et surtout, où il pouvait trouver le temps de mener son travail à bien avec un tel comportement. De son côté, Mr. Faust ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à son image ni à sa réputation au sein de ses subordonnés, certains eurent même juré que le directeur se mettait en spectacle devant eux pour ensuite se régaler de leur malaise. Si on lui avait posé la question, il n'aurait sûrement pas nié: observer les humains et leurs étranges émotions était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Il fixa la ramette de papiers que la secrétaire avait sauvagement posée devant lui et soupira à nouveau:

\- "Quel ennui..."

Fiches de salaire des professeurs, divers CV, candidatures et nombre de documents futiles attendant sa signature. Il balaya son bureau d'une main, envoyant au sol tout ce qui se trouvait dessus et en claquant des doigts, fit apparaître une délicate tasse rose ainsi qu'une théière. Comme par magie, le précieux liquide ambré se déversa dans la tasse sans même qu'il n'eut à bouger le petit doigt. Posant ses jambes sur son bureau, il s'empara de la tasse et se mit à en siroter le contenu. Son regard se posa sur l'amas de papier gisant maintenant au sol. L'un d'entre eux avait attiré son attention: une enveloppe. Pourquoi donc son courrier était-il mêlé à la paperasse de l'académie? Il cessa sa dégustation pour mieux analyser l'objet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il le reconnut. Cette enveloppe se trouvait sur son bureau depuis quelques mois déjà et bien sûr, il en connaissait le contenu. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas jetée depuis le temps? Y repenser le fit sourire. Il l'avait précieusement gardée dans l'attente d'un moment propice, un moment où l'ennui du travail de directeur le gagnerait. Un moment comme maintenant.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et la lettre apparut entre ses doigts.

"Herr 'Johann Faust' ou qu'importe le nom sous lequel tu vis actuellement" lit-il sur le devant de la lettre.

Un grand sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ses canines aiguisées.

\- "Oh toi..." ricana l'homme en se hissant hors de son siège.

" _Je sens que je ne vais pas regretter cette petite visite_ "

Il glissa l'enveloppe dans une poche de son élégante veste blanche et en sortit un trousseau de clés à la place. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il en sélectionna une avec soin, s'avança vers la porte de son bureau et l'introduit dans la serrure. Un bruit sourd résonna. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le couloir de l'académie de la Croix-Vraie avait disparu pour laisser place à un paysage des plus étranges: une forêt.

\- " _Wunderschön..._ "

L'homme prit une grande inspiration puis y pénétra, laissant toutes ses responsabilités et son identité de directeur derrière lui.

* * *

L'étrange portail se ferma silencieusement et s'évapora, laissant l'homme aux cheveux violet seul dans ce magnifique tableau. La forêt était belle et dense. Une faible lumière orangée traversait le feuillage des arbres et illuminait les environs d'une lueur presque irréelle. Lumière du crépuscule, sans en douter. Le soleil s'était à peine levé sur son académie japonaise mais ici, il terminait sa course pour bientôt laisser place à la nuit. Les fins rayons ardents se reflétant sur l'écorce et le feuillage des arbres, le calme de l'endroit que seuls ses bruits de pas venaient troubler, la chaleur agréable de l'instant... L'homme n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec la nature et pourtant il appréciait le spectacle. Il ne pouvait le nier: souvent, les plus belles choses de ce monde étaient celles qui demeuraient intouchées par les hommes. Il suivit le chemin de terre qui défilait devant lui, parfaitement conscient de sa destination. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis quelques années et pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque détail, chaque arbre, chaque roche, chaque virage sur ce petit chemin si familier.

Cet endroit, cette forêt, cette région, il les eut traversées à pied et à cheval il y a des centaines d'années, bien avant que les voitures et autres moyens de transports inventés par l'homme n'apparaissent dans cette contrée. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, l'ayant explorée de long en large quand les hommes la mentionnaient toujours sous le nom de Germania. Il la chérissait, tout comme il chérissait les années et souvenirs passés ici. _L'Allemagne_.

Ses pas l'amenèrent hors de la forêt et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le tira de ses pensées. Il se trouvait maintenant face à un lac. Emprisonné par des reliefs montagneux de chaque coté, l'étendue d'eau reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant et donnait l'impression de brûler. La surface était devenue brasier. Il fit quelques pas en avant. Une telle image ne se produisait jamais au sein de sa ville japonaise. Il se régala de l'instant avant de porter son regard sur la silhouette discrète d'une petite maison au bord du lac, ce qui le tira de sa contemplation.

\- "Tu es en retard, démon."

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette voix. Sans se retourner, il ricanna:

\- "Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à me voir arriver à l'heure? Voyons, tu me connais trop mal..."

Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Un humain se tenait là, les bras croisés. Ils se ressemblaient. N'importe quelle personne extérieure à la scène aurait pensé qu'ils étaient frères. Pourtant, il n'en était rien.

\- "Mon cher Loritz."

\- "Quel plaisir de te revoir, Mephisto. Dit-il en inclinant la tête en guise de respect."

Portant la main sur sa poitrine, il lui rendit sa révérence, satisfait d'entendre ce nom. Il le préférait largement à toutes les autres appellations qu'il pouvait avoir. Mephisto et Loritz se toisèrent brièvement. Le sourire du démon s'élargit, dévoilant ses crocs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Loritz ne s'en étonna pas car après tout, il avait le Roi Démon du temps et de l'espace face à lui. Comme si le moindre changement pouvait affecter cet être surnaturel: il était l'incarnation du temps et en contrôlait toutes ses facettes. Et lui?

Il en était sa pâle copie. Son clone.

\- "Sept mois depuis la réception de ma lettre, il me semble. Peut-on encore parler de retard dans une telle situation? Herr Weiß , LUI, est venu dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle."

\- "Que d'accusations! Alors ce cher Shiro est déjà venu jusqu'ici, hum? Il ne m'en a pas dit un mot. Je voulais venir bien sûr, mais disons qu'entre le Vatican, mon laboratoire et mon poste de directeur, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps." Soupira t-il en feignant le regret.

Il y eut un court silence suivi de rires simultanés de la part des deux hommes.

\- "Je ne me lasserai jamais de ton humour, monsieur le directeur."

Mephisto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Loritz à chacune de leur rencontre. Outre sa crinière marron foncée qui changeait de sa propre chevelure violette, cet humain partageait nombre de ses caractéristiques physiques. Sa grande taille, les traits de son visage, sa peau pâle comme l'ivoire et bien sûr ses yeux perçants aussi verts et profonds que la forêt qu'il venait de traverser. L'humain avait cependant une carrure plus robuste, preuve qu'il entretenait une certaine condition physique.

Il se tourna à présent vers le lac et la maison. Vivre seul ici ne devait pas être simple, il devait sûrement travailler dur pour trouver ses ressources et subsister. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Loritz confirma:

\- "Ce n'est pas la vie idéale dont j'avais tant rêvé en fuyant l'Ordre et le laboratoire, mais au moins nous sommes en sécurité..."

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais se ravisa. Mephisto sourcilla, insistant pour qu'il y donne suite.

\- "... pour le moment." Conclut-il après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Le démon soupira.

\- "Voyons Loritz, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que vous ne risquez rien? Ils ne vous retrouveront jamais. Mes plans ne présentent aucune faille~"

"Aucune faille..." souffla t-il, perdu dans sa contemplation du lac dont les reflets oranges faiblissaient peu à peu. Il voulu faire remarquer au démon que si ses plans étaient si parfaits, lui ou l'un de ses frères Ba'al serait en ce moment même en possession de son corps. Pourtant son âme y résidait toujours, trop forte pour laisser un démon y habiter. C'était pour cet unique but qu'il était né et lui ainsi que bon nombre d'autres hommes étaient des failles dans les plans du roi du temps. Jugeant cette accusation trop rude, il préféra garder le silence. Conscient de son inquiétude, Mephisto ajouta:

\- "Puis ce n'est pas dans ta nature de t'inquiéter, cher ami~ Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi paranoïaque?"

\- "Depuis que j'ai quelque chose de plus précieux que ma propre vie à protéger."

Le ton sérieux de ses mots déstabilisèrent le démon qui le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait du mal à croire que de telles paroles étaient sorties de la bouche de cet homme qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien- ou plutôt qu'il croyait connaître. Il repensa au contenu de sa lettre tandis que l'autre avait toujours le regard plongé dans les eaux orangées. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête? Pourquoi un tel changement?

La lettre. Il était bien décidé à en apprendre plus.

\- "Bien, nous aborderons les sujets délicats plus tard. Le paysage est certes de toute beauté mais revenons à la raison de ma visite, veux-tu? J'ai hâte de croiser son regard". Le démon lui adressa l'un des sourires malsains dont il avait le secret, tout en agitant la lettre qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche.

* * *

 _"Mein lieber Freund,_

 _J'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer la naissance de ma fille et de vous convier, Herr Weiß et toi-même à mon humble demeure afin que nous célébrions cet heureux événement entre bons amis que nous sommes._

 _Je sais que ces étranges coutumes humaines ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour toi, ainsi permets-moi d'éveiller ta curiosité en te disant que le regard te cette enfant te seras plus que familier._

 _Tu nous trouveras à l'endroit habituel. Assure-toi de venir au moment où la surface devient brasier, à cet instant la barrière s'ouvrira sous tes pas._


	3. Vendre son âme au diable

I. **Vendre son âme au diable.**

* * *

Loritz était un exorciste puissant. Dans sa jeunesse il avait rapidement atteint le rang de Supérieur 2 et aurait sans aucun doute pu gravir un échelon supplémentaire s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par son travail au laboratoire de la Section 13. Ce laboratoire était devenu sa hantise. Lui-même né du projet de clonage des Ba'al afin de créer des corps de remplacement pour ces derniers, il en était ressorti que lui ainsi que la quasi-majorité des autres copies ne pourraient pas remplir cette fonction. Beaucoup d'entre eux, tenus au secret de ces monstrueuses expériences par un contrat de Morinas, avaient choisi d'intégrer les équipes d'expérimentation en plus de leur travail d'exorciste et décidèrent de lancer les recherches pour créer l'Elixir, une médication permettant de régénérer les cellules du corps humain et prolonger l'état des corps que possédaient les démons. C'était ça, la fameuse Section 13.

Ces expériences étaient inhumaines. Abjectes. De quoi donner des frissons rien qu'à y penser. Beaucoup de scientifiques avaient sombré dans la folie, certains avaient même franchi le cap du suicide tant ces images les hantaient. Loritz était l'un des chercheurs de tête de ces horreurs. Il avait de nombreuses fois ôté la vie lors de ses expériences. La plupart des patients utilisés n'étaient que des enfants et pourtant l'homme n'avait jamais affiché le moindre signe de dégoût ou de regret dans son travail. Il avait causé la mort et la souffrance. Loritz était un **monstre**.

Jusqu'au jour où, envoyé en Europe par manque d'effectif dans une mission d'exorcisme, il rencontra une jeune femme. Lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre forme d'attachement pour qui que ce soit se retrouva pourtant rapidement envoûté par sa collègue. La femme lui ouvrit son cœur, lui apprit la douce magie des sentiments dont il avait été privé si longtemps. Elle apprit à cet être vide à être humain. C'est à ce moment que tout bascula: Loritz devint rapidement inutile dans son travail de scientifique. Les horreurs qu'il réalisait auparavant avec tant d'aise le révulsaient, il se mit à refuser de mener ses tests, tenta de raisonner ses collègues au sein du laboratoire et semblait rongé d'une culpabilité immense. Chaque heure, chaque _minute_ passée dans cet endroit le rendait malade et rapidement, l'envie de fuir s'empara de lui. Menaçant le secret du laboratoire et des recherches, il fut décidé par l'ensemble des chercheurs et des Ba'al de l'éliminer, à l'exception de deux personnes.

Mephisto, qui appréciait Loritz tant pour ses qualités d'exorciste, de chercheur mais également pour ses étranges qualités humaines décida d'épargner sa vie et de l'aider lui et sa bien aimée, jugeant qu'il avait été grandement utile dans les recherches et qu'il avait sûrement vu trop d'horreur dans sa vie que pour continuer. Épaule par Shiro, lui aussi étroitement lié à Loritz, Le Roi du temps organisa son évasion en totale discrétion, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour brouiller les pistes. Il installa le couple loin de l'Ordre, de la Section 13 et des regards dans une petite clairière de la Forêt Noire, en Allemagne. Un endroit que le démon appréciait particulièrement et qui lui avait déjà servi de refuge par le passé. La petite maison au bord du lac. Les trois hommes s'allièrent pour créer une barrière assez puissante pour repousser n'importe quel démon et camoufler la présence de quiconque se trouvait à l'intérieur. Loritz s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... Le soleil couchant reflétait ses rayons orangés sur la surface du lac et donnait l'impression aux flots de brûler.

* * *

 _"La surface est devenue brasier"_

 _"Magnifique spectacle, n'est-ce pas?"_

 _"Mephisto, Herr Weiss, merci. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous."_

 _"Ne me remercie pas, cher ami, tu as bien mérité un peu de tranquillité avant que ton âme damnée de scientifique fou ne finisse en enfer."_ Avait-il dit ironiquement.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'une éternité dans la Géhenne après avoir connu tout ça..."_

Le démon ricana.

 _"Tu as probablement raison"_

Ils y eu un moment de silence durant lequel les trois amis contemplèrent la beauté du lac. La lumière commençait à faiblir.

 _"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que la barrière ne se referme. Prends soin de toi, Loritz. Nous nous reverrons."_

* * *

Franchir la porte de la petite maison fit remonter tant de souvenirs dans la tête du démon. L'intérieur était certes rénové mais il pouvait encore s'y imaginer dans le passé. Quel changement pour lui qui avait vécu dans le luxe et la richesse durant ces deux-cent dernières années. Loritz le pria de se mettre à l'aise et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. En regardant autour de lui, Mephisto aperçut un perroquet blanc et jaune qui le fixait aux barreaux de sa cage. Loritz avait-il développé une passion pour les animaux de compagnie? Il posa son manteau blanc sur une belle table en chêne massif et pris une chaise. Depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte, il avait senti une présence en ces lieux. Non celle du perroquet, mais celle d'un démon. La présence venait du fond de la pièce. Il y remarqua une porte donnant sans doute accès à une chambre. L'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de la fille de Loritz lui traversa brièvement l'esprit mais il la chassa directement, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Après tout, deux humains ne pouvaient engendrer une progéniture démoniaque et surtout, si ça s'était réellement produit, il en aurait été informé. Voyant Loritz revenir vers lui, il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps d'aborder le sujet plus tard.

\- " **Jägermeister** , la fameuse liqueur du pays!" S'exclama t-il en brandissant deux petits verts translucides dans lequel flottait un liquide brunâtre. "Je me souviens bien que Monsieur le directeur n'apprécie pas la bière, je pense que ceci est une bonne alternative, qu'en dis-tu?"

\- "J'en dis que tu sais parler aux démons, mon cher!" Répliqua t-il en s'emparant du verre. "Puis ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la bière..."

Il avala le shot de liqueur cul-sec. Sa longue langue vint lécher le contour de ses lèvres.

\- "C'est juste qu'elle ne me fait aucun effet."

Il ricana en agitant le verre vide devant son clone et Loritz éclata de rire.

\- "A ce rythme c'est la bouteille entière que je devrais te proposer!"

Les deux homme rigolèrent ensemble. L'endurance de Mephisto face à l'alcool était légendaire et souvent le sujet de blagues et moqueries en tout genre quand ils travaillaient encore ensemble avec Shiro. Ces petits souvenirs anodins faisaient partie des rares choses agréables qu'il lui restait de sa vie d'avant. Il sourit et resservit le démon.

\- "Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense... Je ne vois pas ta délicieuse femme?" Demanda t-il, ce qui figea Loritz sur place.

L'humain lui afficha un regard désolé. Il posa son verre sur la table, s'assit dans le fond de sa chaise. Il était mal à l'aise, peiné. Visiblement quelque chose clochait.

\- "Shiro ne t'a pas expliqué?"

Il secoua la tête. Shiro ne venait que très rarement sur le sujet, plaidant que leur discrétion était nécessaire pour éviter tout problème.

\- "Elle est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de notre fille. Il y a eu des... complications."

\- "Je suis désolé Loritz. Mes plus sincères condoléances."

Comment les condoléances d'un démon pouvaient-elles être sincères? Cette phrase était si fausse que le coeur de l'humain manqua un battement. Il savait que Mephisto ne lui disait ça que par politesse. Un démon ne pouvait pas comprendre la peine que la perte d'une personne aimée pouvait planter dans le coeur d'un homme. Pour eux, perdre un ami ou un frère était aussi insignifiant que d'écraser un insecte. La vie d'un homme n'avait que peu d'importance et Loritz était persuadé que même quand Shiro et lui viendraient à mourir, le démon ne serait pas peiné. C'était la triste réalité séparant leurs deux espèces mais pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas l'humain d'apprécier le démon et de lui faire confiance. Même si sa vie lui importait peu au final, Mephisto avait quand même apprécié son dévouement à son égard et sa compagnie, au point de lui offrir une deuxième chance de vivre sa vie. Il ne pouvait l'oublier.

Ce dernier avait eu le temps se resservir lui-même deux fois que Loritz était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il décida de couper court à cette ambiance désagréable en revenant sur la présence démoniaque qu'il avait senti derrière la porte. Il devait être de rang supérieur au vu de l'aura qu'il irradiait. Il haussa les sourcils en direction de Loritz et pointa la porte du doigt, attirant le regard de son ami.

\- "Ton familier je suppose?"

\- "C'était celui de ma femme. Il a décidé de rester et protège la petite en mon absence."

Il se leva en se dirigea en direction de la porte, Mephisto sur ses talons. Dès qu'il toucha la poignée du bout des doigts, un énorme grognement rauque retentit dans toute la petite maison.

\- "Silence!" Prononça l'homme sur un ton sec.

Le râle cessa aussitôt. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte. Le bois grinça et la silhouette du démon apparut, postée devant le cadre. Il était énorme. Sa robe était brune, sombre comme l'ébène que deux yeux oranges brillants venaient trancher. Mephisto sourit à la vue de la bête. Le corps d'un énorme chien, la tête et les ailes d'un faucon...

\- "Un Chamrosh, quelle rareté! Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu depuis des siècles!"

\- "Ma femme était spécialiste des démons du règne d'Azazel... Celui-ci était bien caché dans une montagne en Iran. Il protégeait un vieux tombeau en ruine et dévorait les pélerins qui s'en approchaient. L'Ordre nous avait envoyés pour l'exorciser mais elle a jugé qu'une si belle créature ne méritait pas de retourner dans la Géhenne et elle en a fait son familier. Quel spectacle, ça semblait si simple naturel pour elle."

Le Ba'al passait ses doigts dans sa fine barbiche, songeur.

\- "Il me semble avoir lu le rapport sur cette mission. La jeune dresseuse des démons d'Air et d'Esprit, c'est ça? Tout bonnement fascinant."

Le Chamrosh les toisait d'un air féroce. Il n'appréciait pas la présence d'un intrus sur son territoire.

\- "Sahin, écarte-toi."

Les yeux de la bête vacillèrent entre Loritz et Mephisto. Il paraissait hésitant à l'idée de laisser l'homme aux cheveux violet entrer. Loritz réitéra son ordre sur un ton plus autoritaire.

\- "Sahin, obéis!"

Il recula d'un pas en fixant l'étranger puis après un court moment d'hésitation, revint se poster à sa place initiale, leur bloquant l'accès à la pièce. Ses griffes plantées dans le sol se crispaient alors que ses plumes et ses poils se dressaient sur son dos en guise de menace. Loritz semblait étonné de l'attitude du démon qui n'avait jamais contesté un ordre par le passé. Se méfiait-il donc si fort de Mephisto?

\- "Et bien..." Souffla le Ba'al. "Il serait bon de rappeler à cette vilaine bestiole _où est sa place_."

Mephisto plongea son regard dans celui du Chamrosh. Le contact ne dura que quelques courtes secondes avant que la créature ne tourne la tête et ne s'aplatisse, visiblement soumis. Effrayé, il rampa sur le coté de la pièce, libérant finalement le passage aux deux hommes. Aucune bête démoniaque aussi puissante puisse t-elle être ne pouvait tenir tête à un roi.

Sans relever le comportement du familier, Loritz avança vers le fond la pièce et se pencha sur ce qui semblait être un berceau. La pièce était relativement grande, mais pourtant presque vide. Hormis quelques armoires de rangement contenant sans doute les affaires de l'enfant et un petit fauteuil, il n'y avait rien qui soit digne d'attention, ni même la moindre décoration. Mephisto repensa à l'inquiétude de son ami, qu'il jugeait totalement insensée et exagérée. Sûrement voulait-il éviter de s'installer et de prendre ses aises ici au cas où il aurait à quitter les lieux et fuir. Les humains s'inquiétaient décidément trop. Il resta en retrait en observant l'homme retirer délicatement la fine parure en tissu qui recouvrait le dessus du petit lit d'enfant. Il glissa doucement ses mains dans le berceau, retira quelques couvertures supplémentaires puis resta immobile quelques secondes. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres et son regard semblait s'être adouci, comme lavé de tout tracas. Il plaça ses mains dans le fond du berceau et porta sa précieuse progéniture vers lui. Mephisto fixait la scène avec attention, surpris de la douceur dont l'homme faisait preuve. La première chose qu'il remarqua, outre les vêtements couleur crème de l'enfant fut sa tignasse brune. Cette minuscule humaine devait avoir 7 ou 8 mois mais abordait déjà une touffe de cheveux plus fournie que les enfants de son âge. Loritz la tenait délicatement contre lui d'un bras et lui caressa la joue du bout de sa main libre.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à Mephisto, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Le démon ne trouvait rien de spécial aux enfants et en particulier aux nourrissons. Il ne les voyait que comme des larves d'humains, incapables de se déplacer, communiquer ou de s'alimenter seuls, passant le plus clair de leur temps à geindre et dormir, totalement dépendants de leurs géniteurs. Des êtres faibles qui grandissaient lentement, dépourvus de tout intérêt durant les premières années de leur vie. C'était sa vision des choses, et cette petite qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Loritz ne faisait pas exception.

\- "Mephisto, voici Lieve."

Il fixa le visage de l'enfant toujours profondément endormie.

\- "Lieve..." répéta-t-il. "Quel charmant prénom."

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à caresser la joue de l'enfant qui gémissait faiblement, visiblement dérangée dans son sommeil. Ayant une meilleure vue sur la tête de la gamine, Mephisto y remarqua directement des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux marrons, très certainement un trait donné par sa mère, ainsi que quelques autres traits familiers... trop familiers.

\- "Ah!" S'exclama t-il.

Au bout des paupières toujours fermées de l'enfant se trouvaient des traits noirs les parcourant de toute leur longueur. _Exactement comme lui_. Ces traits étaient apparus sur son corps il y a fort longtemps, lorsqu'il en prit possession. Son hypothèse étant que le corps de son hôte avait subit quelques dégâts lorsqu'il s'en empara et les fins vaisseaux sanguins des paupières avaient cédés, laissant place à ces taches foncées si particulières sous sa peau. Il en était de même pour ses ongles. Mais un détail lui échappait.

Pourquoi cette enfant présentait-elle cette anomalie et non pas son père?

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Loritz pour s'en assurer, chose que l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- "Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas tout."

Il agrippa délicatement l'une des mains de Lieve de façon à ce que Mephisto puisse la voir. Ses ongles étaient noirs. Elle n'avait pas les griffes caractéristiques des démons mais ses courts ongles présentaient tout de même le même défaut de pigmentation. Là encore, le démon ne pouvait l'expliquer. Les mains de Loritz étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales pour un humain, sa femme était aussi une humaine sans ascendant démoniaque, alors comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Ses crocs se dévoilèrent alors qu'un immense sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

\- "Très intéressant. Qu'en est-il de ses oreilles? Ses dents?"

\- "Les oreilles sont normales, quant aux dents elles commencent à peine à pousser et là non plus, rien à signaler. Elle n'a aucun trait démoniaque, il semble simplement qu'elle ait hérité des défauts génétiques d'une certaine personne _, comme si je n'étais pas réellement son père_..."

Il prononça ces derniers mots sur un ton insistant. Le démon réagit directement à ce qui lui semblait être une pointe d'humour et explosa de rire.

\- "Oh, sauve soit la mémoire de feu ta femme, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans cette fois mon cher ami! Notre ADN est certes identique mais même moi ne connait pas les secrets infinis de la génétique. Partons du principe que ces petits défauts soient des gènes récessifs dormants chez toi mais qui ont malheureusement décidé de se montrer chez elle. Ceci étant dit, ça n'ôte rien au charme de cette petite, bien au contraire~"

Il agita sa main près de son visage, l'air hautain et fier.

\- "Possible. Il suffit de voir les différences entre nous, tes clones. Nous étions tous différents."

Loritz soupira tout en jouant avec les minuscules mains de sa fille. Mephisto fut étonné qu'il décide de parler des événements de la Section 13. Il décida de ne pas argumenter sur le sujet.

\- "Si nous nous écartons de la piste héréditaire, j'ai également ma petite idée. Le savais-tu, seule une âme assez puissante peut endommager le corps dans lequel elle se trouve. Hors ici, ce n'est encore qu'une jeune enfant, ce qui par conséquent implique..."

Il pointa un doigt vers le visage de Lieve.

\- "Que c'est une petite fille spéciale que tu nous as fait là."

Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher son nez du bout du doigt, ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez la fillette endormie. Elle porta ses poings à son visage et se frotta les yeux d'une façon très peu coordonnée, émettant quelques sons typiques des nourrissons de son âge. Ses paupières se mirent ensuite à battre très légèrement, jusqu'à s'ouvrir pour dévoiler ses jolis yeux. Elle plongea ses iris verts forêt dans les siens et leurs couleurs se reflétèrent comme dans un miroir.

\- "Une petite fille **très** spéciale." Rectifia t-il.

Il n'avait que faire des enfants humains. Il les considérait toujours comme des larves dénuées d'intérêt mais cependant celle-ci avait réussi à attirer son attention et c'était une grande première. Il se dit qu'avec un tel potentiel, il aurait sûrement le plaisir de pouvoir l'exploiter quand elle serait plus grande. Il avait tout le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour elle. En tout cas une chose était sûre; ce fut dommage qu'elle soit née humaine: cette petite aurait été un démon des plus intéressants.

L'intéressée bailla et se frotta de nouveau les yeux en gémissant. Visiblement, elle était encore fatiguée.

\- "Combien d'heures par jour cette adorable chose dort-elle?" Se moqua le démon.

\- "Pas assez, crois-moi. La nuit n'est pas une partie de plaisir."

\- "Oh, ça explique donc les cernes~"

Il haussa les épaules, conscient de son apparence. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la remettre dans son berceau. Une image des plus singulières aux yeux de Mephisto.

Loritz était un **monstre**. Il avait causé la mort mais aujourd'hui, il était différent. Loritz avait crée la vie.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la pièce, Mephisto remarqua que le Chamrosh, qui était resté tapis dans un coin jusque maintenant, s'était rapproché du lit de Lieve. Il posa sa tête sur le bord et fixa l'enfant. L'excentrique individu était sur le point d'intervenir quand il vit la petite main se poser sur le bec de l'énorme créature. Le démon ailé ferma les yeux, appréciant le doux contact de l'enfant.

\- "Ta fille peut voir les démons."

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Loritz se tourna vers le Ba'al qui regardait la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Je ne jugeais pas utile de t'en parler mais elle peut les voir depuis sa naissance. Sahin étant le seul démon ici, je suppose que c'est lui qui lui a donné son traumatisme malin."

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait sa petite idée et se garderait bien de la partager. Sur un rictus mauvais, il suivit Loritz hors de la chambre. " _Nous nous reverrons, petite princesse_ ", pensa t-il à l'intention de Lieve.

* * *

S'en suivit une conversation plus détendue entre les deux hommes dans le salon, parlant de quelques connaissances communes ou se racontant quelques anecdotes et souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu partager il y a quelques années. Sur la demande de Mephisto, Loritz libéra hors de sa cage le curieux perroquet blanc qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. L'animal vint directement se poser sur l'épaule du démon, ce qui lui arracha un sursaut.

\- "Encore une bête à plumes laissée par ta femme? Est-ce qu'il parle?"

\- "Tout juste, un cadeau de la branche Australienne de l'Ordre. Pour son aptitude à la parole, je vais te laisser en juger par toi-m..."

" **REGE SATANAAAAAAS**!" ( _Règne, Satan_ ) Hurla soudainement l'oiseau, ce qui fit éclater de rire le démon.

\- " _Amazing_!" S'exclama t-il. Quelle créature divertissante!

\- "Quelle bande d'imbéciles d'australiens, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à lui apprendre..." Loritz se massa les tempes. "Si tu l'aimes tant, je t'en prie emmène-le loin d'ici. Il ne fait que répéter ce qu'il entend en hurlant, toute la journée."

\- "Avec grand plaisir, il ferait sensation dans la salle des professeurs de l'académie!"

\- "Il va rendre fous ces pauvres gens."

\- "C'est le but."

\- "Quel directeur horrible tu es... "

Les deux hommes discutèrent de l'animal qui s'amusait à répéter leurs deux noms. Mephisto tenta de lui faire dire diverses incantations démoniaques, ce à quoi son clone s'opposa catégoriquement. La bonne humeur avait gagné les deux amis. Ce fut cependant de courte durée car au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le sourire de l'humain faiblissait pour laisser place à une mine déconfite.

\- "J'ai quelque chose à te demander." Dit Loritz sur un ton presque inquiétant.

\- "Si c'est encore une demande en mariage je me dois de refuser cher ami, tu n'es pas assez ivre pour ça!" S'esclaffa Mephisto.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

\- "Samaël. C'est très sérieux."

Le démon posa son verre, visiblement concerné. Loritz ne l'appelait jamais par son véritable nom et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'accouda sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

\- "Dis-moi tout."

Loritz resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Oh qu'est-ce que Mephisto aurait souhaité remonter le temps pour que cette conversation n'ait jamais lieu. Bien sûr il en avait le pouvoir et pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Ainsi le court du temps devait se passer.

\- "Je sais que nous ne serons pas éternellement en sécurité ici. Un jour viendra où l'ordre ou tes hommes du laboratoire me retrouveront. Quand ce jour viendra, je sais que je n'aurais aucun échappatoire. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'Ordre m'arrêtera et me jettera en prison pour désertion et dans le pire... Je n'ose me l'imaginer."

Le démon soupira.

\- "Cher ami, nous avons déjà eu cette conversa..."

\- "Et je sais que tu vas _**encore**_ me dire que tes plans sont infaillibles. Mais n'as-tu jamais connu l'échec au moins une fois dans ta vie, démon? Que se passera t-il s'il s'avérait que tu as faux? Je serais arrêté ou tué et tu passeras à autre chose en te disant "tant pis" comme tout bon démon ferait!"

Il tapa son poing sur la table, faisait tomber la bouteille de liqueur et les verres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le roi du temps resta de marbre. La tournure des évènements de lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- "Je te suggère de ta calmer, Loritz. Tu ne gagneras rien en t'agitant de la sorte."

L'homme ramassa la bouteille et avala le reste du liquide qui ne s'était pas répandu sur le sol. Mephisto la fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

\- "Non et non, confisqué. Pense à ta fille."

Il passa une main sur son front en tremblant, complètement perdu et effrayé. Sans attendre, le Ba'al enchaîna:

\- "Quelle est donc cette chose si importante que tu voulais me demander, mon cher ami?"

Les yeux de l'humains plongèrent dans ceux du démon. C'est sur un ton des plus suppliants qu'il lui demanda:

\- "Samaël. Si quelque chose m'arrive, prends soin de Lieve."

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un choc aux oreilles du démon qui écarquilla les yeux. Il voulu répondre mais l'humain l'en empêcha:

\- "Je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Je t'en supplie. Si je viens à disparaître, il ne doit rien lui arriver. Cette enfant est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, elle est mon pardon à toutes les âmes que j'ai blessées, à toutes les vies que j'ai ôtées. Cette petite est mon chemin vers la rédemption."

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ceci de la part de l'humain. La rédemption? De quoi voulait-il bien se repentir? Les expériences de la Section 13? Mephisto ne voyait nul besoin de se repentir pour ce qu'il avait commis. La notion de bien et de mal des humains le dépassait. Etait-ce donc cette crainte du ciel qui les poussait à agir de la sorte? Un démon est toujours en quête de plaisirs interdits, un démon fera ce qui lui plaît sans se soucier des conséquences et sans accorder d'importance à cette bienséance auxquels les humains semblent tant attachés. C'était ce qui qualifiait les humains d'humains hors un démon n'en était pas un. Certes, vivre à Assiah depuis tant d'années les avaient dotés d'un minimum d'empathie pour certaines personnes mais la rédemption était un concept idiot et inutile pour une créature de la Géhenne. Un démon n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'agir selon la propre nature qui le définissait. Ces mêmes créatures qui n'existaient que pour s'opposer aux sentiments humains n'y comprendraient sûrement jamais rien, telle était la triste réalité des choses.

Loritz le fixait toujours désespérément, attendant sa réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais pouvait-il vraiment accepter ça? Et si un jour l'enfant se retrouvait vraiment sous sa responsabilité, qu'en ferait-il? Elle était certes très intéressante à ses yeux et il avait d'ores et déjà des plans pour elle mais de là à assumer la responsabilité de la protéger, était-ce ce dont il avait envie? Absolument pas. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne le permettrait pas. Mephisto était sûr de son plan pour cacher Loritz et ne permettrait à aucune faille de s'y glisser alors quel était le but d'accepter? Réconforter l'humain? Ces êtres fragiles et émotifs avaient constamment besoin d'être rassurés, après tout. Il allait donc lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre pour laver l'inquiétude de son ami, mais pas sans en tirer profit.

\- "Et bien... C'est une demande assez délicate que tu m'adresses là." Dit-il en se caressant la barbiche. "Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas les contraintes et les responsabilités, cher ami, et si par le plus grand des hasards il devait t'arriver quelque chose, -bien que les chances que cela n'arrive soient inexistantes- l'idée de me retrouver avec cette humaine sur les bras ne m'enchante pas. Sauf si..."

Toujours accoudé sur la table, il approcha son visage de celui de l'humain, ses fines pupilles sondant l'âme de son ami qui frissonna, mal à l'aise.

\- "Sauf si...?"

\- "Sauf si tu as quelque chose à me proposer en échange de ce lourd service, voyons~"

Loritz soupira: il aurait du s'en douter. Un démon reste un démon et ces créatures ne passaient jamais à coté d'une occasion de vous dérober quelque chose. Mephisto aimait les paris et les marchés et du plus loin dont il se souvienne, il avait toujours gagné. Loritz avait appris avec le temps à ne pas marcher dans les combines du démon mais aujourd'hui, il était dos au mur: il n'avait pas le choix.

\- "Tout ce que tu veux. Tout sans exception." Répondit l'homme.

Au fond, qu'avait-il à perdre? Il avait perdu sa carrière, sa femme n'était plus de ce monde et il ne possédait plus aucun bien de valeur. Tout ce qui l'importait était la vie de sa fille. Si le démon pouvait trouver quelque chose à lui soutirer pour conclure son marché, il en serait gagnant peu importe l'issue. Mais ça... Mephisto le savait très bien.

Les crocs du démon se dévoilèrent à nouveau en un grand sourire malsain. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle Loritz tenait et il la voulait. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Loritz et murmura:

\- " ** _Je veux l'âme de ta fille._** "

L'humain se recula brutalement, bouche-bée.

\- "Q... Quoi? mais tu ne peux..."

\- "Tu m'as dit que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Tout sauf ça bon sang, Mephisto! C'est d'elle qu'il est question et tu voudrais lui voler son âme?!"

Le démon secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- "Allons donc, je n'ai aucunement prévu de la tuer. Je pensais que même toi n'étais pas assez bête pour t'y méprendre. Laisse-moi t'expliquer: accepte mon marché et je te promets que ta fille aura la vie sauve quoi qu'il puisse se produire. Je prendrais soin d'elle comme tu me l'as demandé. En échange, l'âme qui l'habite m'appartiendra ce qui signifie que Lieve sera à moi et que j'aurais tous les droits sur sa vie."

Il pointa du doigt le perroquet sur son épaule.

\- "Tout comme cette charmante bestiole t'appartient, elle m'appartiendra. Je te promets qu'elle aura une belle vie, après tout je prends toujours soin des âmes que je prends~"

La comparaison entre sa fille et un oiseau n'avait pas plu à Loritz. Encore moins l'idée que Lieve appartienne à Mephisto comme un animal à son maître. Mais au moins la vie de l'enfant serait sauve. Il réfléchit longuement sous le regard perçant du Ba'al.

\- "C'est d'accord..."

La démon bondit hors de sa chaise, l'air ravi. Il lui tendit la main.

\- "La vie sauve de Lieve et en échange, son âme m'appartiendra, marché conclu?"

\- "Marché conclu."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Mephisto, de sa main libre, claqua des doigts.

\- " _Wunderschön_! Par cette promesse, l'enfant vivra. Tu as ma parole, mon cher Loritz!"

* * *

L'humain resta silencieux, le regard vide. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pleurer. Il décida finalement de s'écraser face contre la table.

\- "Tu dois te régaler de l'image que je donne, n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Je ne peux malheureusement lutter contre ma nature. Tu irradies le désespoir, c'est jouissif~"

\- "Et c'est à ce genre de créature que je viens de confier l'âme de ma fille... "

S'il pouvait fusionner avec la table pour s'y cacher, il l'aurait fait pour sûr. Il n'en revenait pas d'en être venu à ce point. " _Tu dois vraiment être au fond du gouffre pauvre abruti_ " pensa t-il pour lui-même. Il serait bien resté perdu dans ses pensées si un certain roi démon ne s'amusait pas à lui pousser la tête du bout des doigts. Il se releva brusquement en claquant la main de Mephisto.

\- "J'ai cru que tu étais déjà mort~" Ricana t-il.

\- "Ça t'aurais bien arrangé n'est-ce pas?" Lui répondit l'humain, irrité.

\- "Loritz, cher ami, considère notre petit marché comme une assurance: tu as payé d'avance au cas où quelque chose t'arriverait mais au final, rien ne se produira et tu vivras ta vie tranquillement en te demandant plus tard pourquoi diable tu as passé ce marché. Je suis celui qui règne sur le temps et l'espace, Monsieur, et je te garantis que rien ne viendra troubler ta tranquillité. Je ne le permettrais pas, fais-moi confiance."

Faisait-il vraiment confiance au démon? Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître: oui. Il lui avait même fait confiance au point de lui laisser sa vie et celle de sa femme entre les mains quelques années auparavant et jusqu'à maintenant, rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de croire aux paroles de Mephisto.

 _Il avait vendu une âme au diable._

Peu de temps après, Mephisto décida de rentrer. L'humain semblait abattu et n'était plus d'humeur à discuter. Le démon insista pour garder le perroquet, bien décidé à le ramener à l'académie. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et la lueur ardente du coucher de soleil sur le lac était maintenant remplacée par le voile argenté de la lune.

Alors que le démon allait franchir la barrière sacrée, il se retourna vers Loritz.

\- "Ce fut un honneur de rencontrer Lieve et un grand plaisir de te revoir, mon cher ami."

\- "Egalement pour moi, cher démon."

\- "J'espère que ma visite aura suffit à apaiser ton inquiétude. N'oublie pas que tu as le Temps en personne de ton coté. Rien ne t'arrivera."

Il franchit la barrière, lui provoquant un frisson désagréable tendis que les saintes incantations parcouraient son corps. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre son portail, il entendit Loritz lui demander:

\- "Penses-tu que le Temps suffira à laver mes pêchés?"

Tout en continuant son chemin, il sourit.

\- "Ta rédemption est illusoire, humain. Peu importe que tu serves le bien ou le mal, ton monde restera le même. A quoi bon se forcer à ne choisir qu'une voie en sachant que tout ce que tu dis ou fait finira par tomber dans l'oubli?"

\- "Bien entendu, le monde restera toujours le même. C'est la façon dont tu le vois qui peut changer un homme."

Mephisto s'arrêta, incertain du sens de cette phrase. Comment peut-on voir le monde différemment s'il reste toujours le même? Les mots de Loritz n'avaient aucun sens. Alors qu'il reprit son chemin, les derniers mots de son ami parvinrent à ses oreilles:

\- "Je te souhaite un jour de croiser la route de quelqu'un qui fera de toi un être meilleur et effacera tes peines. Ce jour là, mon ami, le monde tel que tu le connais disparaîtra pour laisser place à quelque chose de nouveau, gorgé de sens et de couleurs. Je te souhaite de pouvoir aimer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, cher démon."

Le Roi du temps disparut dans la forêt, laissant son clone humain seul au milieu du silence et de l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, bureau du directeur Johan Faust._

Un homme en habits religieux fixait le perroquet blanc, sagement installé sur son perchoir.

« _Cher Loritz! Satanas!_ »

Le prêtre reconnut l'animal et savait aussi à qui il appartenait.

\- "Tu as finalement été le voir? Enflure de démon, Mephisto, tu as plusieurs mois de retard! Comment ça s'est passé?"

\- "Oh, nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, nous avons brièvement évoqué ton endurance face à l'alcool, nous avons parlé génétique, j'ai volé l'âme de sa fille,..."

Pause.

\- "Tu as QUOI?" S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blanc, visiblement choqué.

\- "Du calme Shiro, nous avons juste passé un petit marché qui n'aboutira jamais~ Vois-tu, notre cher ami s'inquiétait que l'Ordre ne lui tombe dessus malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai pu prendre. Je lui ai simplement dit ce qu'il voulait entendre pour le rassurer: s'il lui arrive un jour quelque chose alors je prendrai soin de sa fille et blah-blah-blah."

Il esquissa quelques mouvements las de la main et sirota son thé. Shiro soupira longuement. L'envie de gifler le Ba'al le démangeait trop souvent.

\- "Abruti. S'il lui arrive vraiment malheur tu le regretteras amèrement."

Le Ba'al explosa de rire.

\- "Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Bon sang, vous les humains êtes tellement naïfs. Penses-tu vraiment que je laisserais le moindre obstacle se mettre en travers de mes plans? Je suis le roi du t..."

\- "Le roi des enfoirés qui n'a aucun scrupule à parier l'âme de ses amis."

\- "L'âme de l' _enfant_ d'un ami, nuance~ Oh, ne la trouves-tu pas adorable, au passage? Ses yeux sont à tomber~"

L'humain écrasa sa tasse the thé sur le bureau du directeur et pris le pas en direction de la porte.

\- "Un jour tes conneries finiront pas te retomber dessus et ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour t'aider quand ça arrivera!"

Il n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un "maudit démon!" de la part du perroquet. Dépité, il adressa un regard assassin à l'oiseau avant de claquer la porte. Mephisto ricana. D'un claquement de doigts, les fragments de la tasse brisée se réunirent jusqu'à ce que le récipient revienne à son état d'origine. L'homme aux cheveux violet prit un biscuit et appela l'oiseau qui vint se poser sur son épaule pour déguster sa friandise.

\- "Toi au moins tu m'apprécies, n'est-ce pas?"

En guise de réponse, le perroquet se contenta de lâcher une énorme fiente sur le costume hors-de-prix du roi du temps avant de s'envoler sur son perchoir à l'autre bout du bureau.

"Maudit démon!" Hurla l'animal.

Dans le courant de cette même semaine, plusieurs étudiants et professeurs reportèrent la présence d'un oiseau déplumé criant des insanités religieuses dans le domaine de l'académie. Le directeur nia toute implication dans cette affaire.

* * *

 **IMAGES:** Pour voir Sahin le Chamrosh, rendez-vous sur DeviantArt et tapez précisément "Chamrosh Pluviam" dans la barre de recherche. Pour voir Mephisto et le joli perroquet blanc, tapez "Mephisto Pluviam" dans la barre de recherche. Encore merci à chirp-it pour ces illus!

 **Note de l'auteure:** Voilà qui conclut le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! J'attendrai d'en recevoir quelques unes avant de publier le prochain chapitre. ;)


	4. Unis par le Sang

**II. UNIS PAR LE SANG**

 **NOTE: Chapitre rating-M!** Présence de sujets religieux et de sang.

* * *

 **La nuit bleue**.

Un mot craint et redouté par tous. Cette nuit où les flammes bleues jaillirent du néant et prirent des centaines de vies dans leur danse infernale. Un malheureux incident provoqué par la folie du dieu de la Géhenne en personne: Satan. Cet événement s'était déroulé il y a près de deux mois et pour les hommes de la Section 13, cette nuit avait été le point final de leur carrière: c'était à cet endroit précis, dans les profondeurs de l'horreur, que tout avait commencé. Tout avait été détruit, rongé par les flammes et seuls quelques chanceux s'en étaient tirés. Seulement, peu importe ce que le feu consumait, de ses cendres pouvaient renaître des choses encore plus belles. C'était le cas de Rin et Yukio Okumura: deux jumeaux nés de l'union de Satan et d'une douce humaine... Les pauvres garçons étaient des demi-sangs de démon, plus communément appelés _nephilim e_ t l'un d'entre eux avait hérité des flammes meurtrières de son géniteur. Par chance Shiro, qui trouva les jumeaux peu après leur naissance, décida de leur laisser une chance de vivre et de les élever en scellant les flammes de Rin dans un sabre. Je suppose que vous connaissez la suite...

Mais d'après vous, de telles créatures avaient-elles vraiment le droit de vivre? La réponse dépend de votre point de vue.

Assiah et Géhenne. La matière et le néant.

Ces concepts soulèvent nombre de questions depuis la nuit des temps.

Mais que sont les humains? Que sont les démons?

Où pouvons-nous tracer la ligne qui sépare nos deux espèces?

* * *

 _Académie de la Croix-Vraie._ _ **Deux mois après la nuit bleue**_ _._

Les voix discrètes de deux hommes résonnaient dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Et si jamais le Vatican faisait le lien?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me suis déjà occupé de tout. Rien ne peut nous lier aux événements de la nuit bleue désormais.

Shiro le dévisagea.

\- Tu en es sûr?

\- Certain~ J'ai séparé tout ce qui concerne le la Section 13 dans une dimension parallèle. L'emplacement du laboratoire est maintenant remplacé par des salles de classes on ne peut plus banales, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Alors, merci qui? Ronronna Mephisto.

\- Qu'en est-il des survivants? Nos amis et collègues?

\- Oh n'aie crainte: ils sont parmi nous dans notre dimension et je leur ai tenu le même discourt qu'à toi. Ça m'aurait arrangé que tu sois présent lors du débriefing au lieu de jouer le baby-sitter pour les deux rejetons du Diable, tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de me répéter.

L'humain le fusilla du regard. Une certaine tension était palpable entre les deux hommes.

\- J'avais oublié que le mot "responsabilité" ne faisait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, excuse-moi.

Cette phrase provoqua un petit rictus au démon.

\- Bref, pour en revenir aux faits récents, j'ai soumis tous les survivants à un contrat de Morinas. Quiconque parlera sera foudroyé sur place avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, autrement dit, nous sommes absolument intraçables. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

\- L'ego de la Géhenne en personne s'est réveillée, des dizaines de personnes sont mortes et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout va bien?

\- Quel pessimiste tu fais mon cher Shiro. Vois le bon coté des choses: nous sommes en vie et ne risquons aucun ennui. _Happy ending_! S'écria t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Shiro se massait les tempes. L'attitude désinvolte du démon avait toujours eu tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point. Rien ne semblait jamais inquiéter cet individu et bien qu'il était content d'avoir la vie sauve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la possibilité de voir Mephisto se planter un jour serait extrêmement satisfaisante. L'idée lui arracha un petit sourire de coin.

.

Soudain, l'atmosphère se refroidit et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Shiro sursauta et bondit de sa chaise, sortant un juron au passage. Une silhouette noire se matérialisait dans le fond de la pièce, plombant le bureau de Mephisto d'une aura effrayante et malsaine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! S'exclama l'humain.

La silhouette se dévoila alors entièrement: une longue cape blanche couvrait son corps immatériel hors duquel deux bras dépassaient. D'une main, elle tenait immense faux et de l'autre, un sablier dont les grains de sable s'écoulaient au ralenti.

Mortem. Démon de haut niveau, règne du Temps.

Mephisto fronça les sourcils, si cette entité prenait la peine de venir le déranger en personne, ça n'était pas du tout bon présage. L'un des scientifiques les aurait-il déjà trahis et brisé le contrat?

À la vue du démon, les jambes de Shiro se mirent à vaciller. Il la connaissait trop bien, et la craignait. Elle était la hantise de tout humain. Le pauvre homme voulut fuir dans la direction opposée mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Il restait planté à sa place, incapable du moindre mouvement alors que la Mort se rapprochait de Mephisto. Elle passa son chemin comme si l'humain n'existait pas et s'arrêta devant le bureau du roi du temps alors qu'une troisième main sortait du néant sous sa cape. Elle tendit une feuille de papier jaunie à son maître. Celui-ci s'en empara et entreprit d'en lire le contenu sans attendre.

Le démon hoqueta. Son regard changea, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant s'échapper un couinement de surprise. Shiro oublia presque la terreur qui ravageait son être tant la situation était inhabituelle. Mephisto était-il... choqué? Impossible, pas ce démon. Qu'était-il écrit sur ce document qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle réaction de sa part?

\- "Non... Impossible." Murmura t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise, claquant le papier sur son bureau.

\- "Impossible!"

Sans prendre la peine d'adresser un mot ou un regard à Shiro, le Ba'al fit apparaître un trousseau de clés dans sa main et bondit vers la porte. Il y inséra nerveusement une clé et s'éclipsa sans se retourner. L'humain n'eut que le temps de voir une inquiétante lueur blanche avant qu'il ne disparaisse. L'atmosphère revint à la normal alors que la Mort se volatilisait elle aussi.

Shiro était désormais seul dans le bureau du directeur. Un air glacé vint frotter son visage. Quelque chose tourbillonnait dans l'air près de la porte et vint s'écraser au sol près de lui.

Un flocon de neige.

.

* * *

Ici, l'hiver battait son plein. Ici, la nuit régnait. Seuls les faibles rayons de la lune lui éclairaient le chemin entre les épais flocons qu'il avait immobilisés dans leur chute. Il faisait froid et sombre mais ça lui était égal. Il devait s'en assurer par lui-même et voir ça de ses propres yeux. Peut-être était-il arrivé à temps? Il courait dans l'obscurité, ses jambes luttant contre le poids de la neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Il manqua quelques fois de perdre l'équilibre mais ne s'en souciait pas: il devait avancer.

 _Plus vite._

 _ **Plus vite.**_

Combler la distance entre le portail et l'endroit qu'ils avaient convenus. Toujours ce même endroit, le secret qui les liait.

Pas après pas, arbre après arbre, le temps figé dans son flot semblait pourtant s'écouler contre lui. Ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être un cauchemar. Rien de ceci ne pouvait être réel.

Une lueur orangée apparut soudainement entre la silhouette des arbres, marquant la fin de la forêt.

" _La surface est devenue brasier_ "

Il redoubla d'ardeur dans sa course jusqu'à atteindre son but.

" _Mais la surface ne peut s'embraser sans soleil_ "

Pourtant, la fournaise était bel et bien là. Mais pour une fois, le lac était silencieux. Il ne brûlait pas.

" _N'as-tu donc jamais connu l'échec, démon?_ "

La petite maison ainsi que ses alentours étaient en flammes. L'inferno immobile se reflétait dans les yeux médusés de Mephisto.

\- Comment...? Murmura t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux dans la neige. Il laissa le temps reprendre son cours et les flammes se mirent à onduler devant lui.

Comment était-ce possible? Il était pourtant certain que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Peut-être était-ce une erreur?

Non. Mortem lui avait montré le contrat. Il avait _perdu_.

Refusant toujours de croire à l'image qui s'offrait à lui, il se releva et se dirigea vers le brasier. La chaleur et la fumée près de la maison étaient intenables. D'un geste de main accompagnée d'une incantation, le démon balaya les flammes. L'immense fournaise disparut instantanément, ne laissant que les vestiges de l'habitation dont les braises incandescentes irradiaient toujours. Les cendres s'envolèrent, soufflées par le vent et se mêlèrent aux flocons dans une danse silencieuse. Le démon regarda autour de lui. Des cendres, des objets carbonisés que l'on ne pouvait même plus identifier. Tout était noir sur le manteau blanc de l'hiver. Tout était _mort_.

Il soupira, conscient de ce qui lui restait à trouver. Au fond de lui résidait encore un espoir de ne pas le voir. L'espoir qu'il ait pu échapper à cet enfer.

Il marchait parmi les décombres, scrutant chaque forme avec attention, cherchant une silhouette familière. Une vive douleur traversa sa poitrine quand ses narines captèrent la senteur qu'il redoutait tant: l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Le regard vide, il se tourna vers l'origine de la senteur et s'en approcha. Il ferma les yeux, s'accroupit sur la forme gisant à ses pieds.

 _Il avait perdu_. Ses plans avaient échoué. Pour la première fois depuis sa venue dans ce monde qui le fascinait tant, le démon était face à face avec l'échec. La douleur était désagréable au possible et ne faisait que grandir dans sa poitrine.

C'était donc ça, cette sensation que les humains redoutaient tant? Être acculé dos au mur, devoir admettre ses torts, vouloir revenir en arrière, changer les choses pour qu'elles se déroulent différemment... Était-ce donc ceci qui les poussait à prier le ciel pour que le cours du temps s'inverse et coule en leur faveur? Quelle sensation horrible. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les créatures d'Assiah l'imploraient si souvent dans leurs souhaits et prières.

" _N'as-tu donc jamais connu l'échec, démon?_ "

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- "Maintenant, si."

Sa voix était faible et monotone. Aucune émotion ne semblait vouloir s'en dégager.

Il déboutonna la longue cape blanche de son costume et la retira. Adressant un dernier regard à la silhouette brûlée gisant devant lui, il la couvrit. Elle se fondait maintenant avec la neige immaculée. Blanche, lavée de tout tracas et de tout pêché. Enfin en paix.

\- "Au revoir, mon cher Loritz"

* * *

Il faisait froid, il faisait noir. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de rester ici. Pour être exact, il n'avait plus aucune _raison_ de rester ici mais pourtant, il lui restait une chose à faire.

" _La vie sauve de Lieve et en échange, son âme m'appartiendra, marché conclu?_ "

Pourquoi avait-il proposé ça? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre à ce maudit moment? Il l'avait dit pour rassurer son ami, ne se doutant absolument pas que le destin allait se retourner contre lui.

" _Wunderschön_! _Par cette promesse, l'enfant vivra. Tu as ma parole, mon cher Loritz!_ "

Il devait retrouver l'enfant.

Il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle parmi les décombres avant de laisser le paysage familier du lac. Elle avait dû fuir. Loritz n'aurait jamais permis qu'elle se retrouve rongée par les flammes et il était même persuadé que l'homme avait perdu la vie pour sauver la sienne. Quelle bêtise, quel gâchis. La vie d'un enfant était si insignifiante et pourtant son ami l'avait faite passer avant la sienne? Ineptie. Sôtise.

La tempête de neige avait effacé toute trace de la petite et avait redoublé de puissance. Il avait essayé de remonter le temps pour voir dans quelle direction la fillette avait filé mais étrangement, il ne pouvait pas. Il était tenu à ce fichu contrat qui l'entravait, lui le Roi du Temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé la gamine saine et sauve et honoré sa promesse. Il grinça des dents, humilié que de simples paroles puissent avoir un effet sur l'un des démons les plus puissants depuis la création du monde. Etait-ce là l'une des rares exceptions à la toute puissance des Ba'al et du contrôle qu'ils exerçaient sur leur propres concepts? Les paroles.

Un grondement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se surprit lui-même en remarquant que l'énervement l'envahissait peu à peu. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Premièrement, qui avait pu briser la barrière et provoquer ce brasier? Qui avait bien pu surpasser le Ba'al et avait brisé ses plans si aisément? Pourquoi cette ignoble sensation de faiblesse refusait-elle de quitter son corps? Et finalement, où était donc passée cette maudite gamine?

" _Où te caches-tu, petite peste..._ " pensa le démon.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle vienne au monde et bouleverse la vie de Loritz, cette insignifiante larve humaine? L'image de la fillette lui revint à l'esprit et il stoppa sa marche, perdu dans ses pensées. Il restait figé au milieu de la neige à fixer le sol. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette nuit, les démons de la forêt étaient anormalement agités et grouillaient tout autour de lui, leurs funestes murmures faisant écho dans ses oreilles. Dérangé par leur vacarme incessant, il décida de continuer ses recherches, espérant trouver la fillette avant eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, une aura qu'il avait déjà croisée se rapprochait. Un démon de haut niveau. Il le chercha longuement du regard entre les arbres et les flocons. Il était maintenant tout proche, tapis quelque part dans l'obscurité. Il reconnut finalement à qui l'aura appartenait et leva la tête pour regarder au dessus de lui.

Le Chamrosh.

Le démon mi-canin mi-oiseau était perché en haut d'un arbre mort, fixant le Ba'al de ses yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à sa présence, ce que Mephisto comprit de suite:

\- "Mène-moi à ta maîtresse" Lui ordonna t-il.

Le démon ailé s'envola aussitôt, déployant ses immenses ailes, il disparut dans le ciel nocturne. Mephisto se remit en marche, se laissant guider par l'aura du démon.

Il marcha longtemps dans le froid glacial de la tempête, maudissant de nombreuses fois le contrat réalisé par la Mort qui entravait son contrôle sur le temps. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, empêcher cette catastrophe, changer le cours des choses. Pourtant cette simple promesse faite à Loritz l'en empêchait. C'en était ahurissant. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une odeur particulière. Il huma l'air et par un gênant réflexe, se lécha les lèvres.

Du sang humain. La senteur était fraîche.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de découvrir des petites traces de mains ensanglantées sur l'écorce des arbres. Il se savait sur la bonne piste mais se préparait déjà au pire. La gamine n'était pas loin, mais elle n'était pas seule: un tas de démons grouillait dans les environs, excités par le parfum du liquide rouge.

Mephisto pressa le pas, toujours guidé par la présence du Chamrosh qui tournoyait au dessus des arbres. Soudain, il remarqua des traces de pas ensanglantées sur le manteau de la neige. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il se mit à courir en les suivant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il _la_ trouva enfin.

Lieve. L'enfant maudite de Loritz était allongée dans la neige, inconsciente. Un groupe de gobelins s'activait à lui mordre les jambes, coupant sa chair et ses vêtements de leurs petits crocs aiguisés.

Simultanément, le Ba'al et le Chamrosh -qui déboula subitement de la cime des arbres- s'élancèrent vers l'enfant. Leur seule présence suffit à faire déguerpir les créatures qui disparurent dans l'obscurité, l'écho de leur rictus faiblissant à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Enveloppée d'un large tissu, Lieve gisait là, inanimée. Le nourrisson que Mephisto avait vu dormir dans les bras de Loritz était maintenant une fillette d'environ cinq ans. La touffe de cheveux brune aux reflets cuivrés avait poussé en une épaisse crinière dont les mèches rebelles lui couvraient la figure. Mephisto s'approcha d'elle: la bouche entrouverte, les yeux plissés, l'enfant luttait pour trouver son air. Entre ses râles, le démon put capter les battements de son cœur, irréguliers et faibles. Soulevant les cheveux de la petite, il découvrit des entailles dans sa gorge hors desquelles le sang s'échappait à chacune de ses laborieuses respirations: sans doute l'oeuvre d'un démon qui avait vu en elle l'opportunité d'une proie facile. Mephisto serra les dents.

Lieve était mourante et sans pouvoir inverser le cours du temps, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il venait à briser la promesse faite à Loritz? Pouvait-il vraiment être tenu au même sort que les humains brisant un contrat de Morinas, lui, le maître de la mort elle-même? Étrangement, il n'en doutait pas. Mortem viendrait accomplir sa tâche et bien qu'elle ne puisse rien faire à l'esprit démoniaque du Ba'al, elle lui prendrait au moins le corps qu'il habite. Or un corps était la chose la plus précieuse qu'un démon puisse posséder... Littéralement.

Sahin vint se poster à ses côtés, collant son bec sur la joue de sa maîtresse, attendant désespérément une réaction de sa part. Il se tourna alors vers le Ba'al, le suppliant du regard. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire? Le réponse lui échappait. Les séquelles de l'enfant étaient trop grandes pour son corps si fragile: aucun humain ne pouvait survivre à ça.

Aucun humain...

 _... Mais un démon?_

Les yeux de Mephisto s'écarquillèrent. Ses pupilles dansaient dans le vert de ses iris tendis que ses crocs se dévoilaient en un inquiétant sourire. L'idée était risquée et le Vatican n'approuverait jamais un tel acte, mais y avait-il vraiment un autre moyen de sauver la vie de la gamine? Il n'en voyait aucun. Seules les capacités de régénération d'un démon pouvaient refermer ces blessures. En plusieurs millénaires de vie, c'était la toute première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Là encore il aurait souhaité la fuir, revenir en arrière et effacer toute trace de cette histoire mais aujourd'hui, le démon était dos au mur: il ne _pouvait_ pas. Lui, Samaël, l'ancestral roi démon du temps, était coincé.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se creusait l'esprit.

Il repensa alors aux événements du mois passé. Les deux jumeaux de Satan que Shiro avait décidé de prendre sous son aile. Le pouvoir démoniaque de cet enfant qu'il avait scellé dans un sabre... Tout avait été si simple mais ici, il n'y avait rien en mesure que sceller l'âme d'un démon. Aucun réceptacle, aucun corps.

 _ **Un corps?**_

Il se pencha à nouveau sur Lieve. Son cœur était sur le point de s'éteindre: c'était la fin. Son corps meurtri serait bientôt vide. Pouvait-on sceller une âme dans le corps qu'elle venait de quitter?

" _Par cette promesse, l'enfant vivra._ "

Ses propres paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il devait le faire.

\- "C'est bien pour toi, Loritz..." Murmura t-il.

D'un claquement de doigts, le pentagramme démoniaque se traçait dans la neige tout autour de la fillette. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire: si Lieve était condamnée en tant qu'humaine, il allait la laisser vivre en tant que démon. Après tout, son âme lui appartenait désormais: il était libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur: il fallait attendre le moment propice.

Un battement.

Un râle.

Le silence.

Une autre battement.

Le silence.

Le silence.

Toujours du silence.

C'était le moment.

Le Ba'al saisit l'âme de l'enfant qui s'échappait de son corps et la força à y retourner. Il devait maintenant la corrompre. Il porta une main à sa bouche et d'un coup de ses dents aiguisées, s'entailla la peau. Le sang se mit à couler le long de ses doigts. Hésitant une dernière fois, il commença à réciter:

 _ **"Nefesh, zeh héddam, shenné'emar. Ki héddam hou hannefesh.**_ **"**

( _Cette âme, ce sang et nous disons: ce sang est l'âme_ )

 **"** _ **Nefesh arour shel Ge'henom,**_ **"**

( _Âme damnée de la Géhenne_ )

 **"** _ **La'our, malakh ha'mavet!**_ **"**

( _Réveille-toi, ange déchu!_ )

Il laissa le liquide rouge couler sur les plaies de Lieve, mêlant ainsi leurs deux sangs.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Un battement.

Le Ba'al était pris de vertiges. Haletant bruyamment, le souffle court, il passa une main sur son visage comme pour chasser sa vision floue. La sensation d'avoir été brièvement tiré hors de son corps était atroce. Il lança un œil à la fillette: elle respirait normalement, ses plaies commençaient à se refermer. Il entendit son cœur pomper une nouvelle fois et ne put retenir un sourire de coin, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

\- "Je sens que je vais le regretter..." Souffla t-il en s'asseyant aux côté de l'enfant, fatigué.

Cette impression d'avoir perdu un fragment d'âme le dérangeait toujours mais il décida de ne pas y penser. Il contemplait une Lieve grelottante dont les blessures étaient déjà presque entièrement refermées: son corps se régénérait à une vitesse impressionnante. Mephisto approcha une main de son visage et poussa quelques mèches de sa figure pâle, observant les traits qui l'avaient fasciné il y a un peu plus de 4 ans. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait..._

Il resta immobile à la regarder, troublé. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle, maintenant?

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Lieve s'était réveillée et luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Comme frappée d'une vive douleur, elle tenta soudainement de se relever en laissant s'échapper un court cri aigu. Mephisto l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol et l'attira contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

\- "Doucement, jeune fille" Lui dit Mephisto. "Évite de bouger."

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux vert-forêt. Plongeant son regard dans celui du démon, elle murmura:

\- "Père..."

Le visage du Ba'al se décomposa. Comment venait-elle de l'appeler? Il ne savait ni comment réagir, ni comment répondre à ça. Heureusement, Lieve lui facilita la tâche en perdant à nouveau conscience dans ses bras, faible et exténuée. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne résonne derrière lui.

\- "Mephisto!"

Il tourna la tête: c'était Shiro, haletant et couvert de neige. Sahin se précipita pour charger l'étranger et ne fut arrêté qu'au dernier moment sur ordre du Ba'al.

\- Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête? Que s'est-il passé? Cria t-il en courant vers le démon.

\- "Comment es-tu arrivé ici?"

\- "Tu es parti si précipitamment que tu en as oublié la clé sur la porte, imbécile! Maintenant explique-moi quel est ce bor..."

Il stoppa net. Là dans les bras de Mephisto et tâchée de sang gisait la fille de Loritz. Il n'avait pas de mots. Le comportement de Mephisto, la maison brûlée, les traces de sang, la fillette... tout ça le dépassait. Il tâcha de se calmer en respirant profondément, son souffle chaud chargé de vapeur blanche fumait dans l'air glacé.

\- "Où est Loritz?" Demanda t-il enfin.

Le Ba'al soupira. Ne devait-il pas s'en douter?

\- "J'ai perdu mon pari." Il haussa les épaules, toujours en tenant l'enfant inanimée contre lui.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Shiro n'en revenait pas.

\- "Bordel de merde..."

Il vint s'accroupir près de son ami. Sahin grogna en direction de l'humain, ses yeux irradiaient la colère.

\- "Un démon?"

\- "Non, un simple poulet de supermarché, n'est-ce pas évident?" Il soupira. "C'est tout ce qu'il reste à la gamine, son familier."

\- "Pauvre gosse... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

\- "Ce que je compte faire? Rien du tout. C'est toi qui t'en occuperas."

\- "Quoi? Hors de question!" Hurla l'humain. "Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu étais allé les voir? S'il arrive malheur à Loritz, ne compte surtout pas sur moi!"

Le démon ricana.

\- "Allons Shiro, tu as déjà si gentiment accepté d'élever les rejetons de Satan, une petite démone de plus ne changera pas grand chose pour toi~"

\- "J'ai dit NON Mephisto! Bien que j'aie de la peine pour elle, TU as volé son âme et cette petite démone est désormais TA responsabilité! Si elle se retrouve là aujourd'hui, c'est de TA fau...

Pause.

\- "Petite _démone_?"

Shiro manqua de s'étouffer. Lançant un regard meurtrier au Ba'al, il agrippa Lieve et s'empressa de passer sa main sous les vêtements déchirés de l'enfant. Mephisto s'esclaffa, hilare:

\- "Haha! Voilà enfin que tu montres au grand jour tes pulsions de prêtre pédophile!"

Un poing. Rapide, précis, inattendu. Shiro venait de coller une droite au roi démon du temps et de l'espace. Le silence pesait soudain autour des deux hommes alors que l'humain fixait le démon d'un air glacial. Son poing tremblait suite au choc et dans son autre main il tenait une queue marron terminée d'un plumeau de poils touffus. La queue de Lieve. Lieve était un démon. Pris de rage, il agrippa Mephisto par le col de sa veste.

\- "Qu'as-tu fait à cette enfant?"

D'abord concentré sur la queue en question, il leva les yeux pour affronter le regard de l'humain.

\- "J'ai corrompu son âme et l'ai scellée dans son propre corps pour qu'elle continue à vivre."

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs se décomposa lentement. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, remarqua le pentagramme tracé dans la neige et le sang qui la tâchait. Son regard se porta maintenant sur Lieve et il soupira.

\- "Doux Jésus. Était-ce le seul moyen?"

\- "J'en ai bien peur. C'était soit mourir en humaine ou vivre en démon. J'aurais préféré la première option mais j'avais cette fichue promesse à tenir..." Grimaça t-il.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire de coin à Shiro. Pour lui qui avait tant voulu voir Mephisto se planter, cette situation sonnait comme un châtiment divin.

\- "On dirait que le Ciel a finalement décidé de te punir pour tous tes pêchés. Une simple enfant pour te repentir de toutes les vies que tu as gâchées depuis des siècles, c'est plutôt bien payé."

Mephisto grimaça.

\- "Me repentir? Épargne-moi tes bêtises de jugement divin. Je refuse de m'occuper de cette chose."

\- Et moi non plus. Regarde-la, elle n'a d'humain que le corps qu'elle habite! Je ne suis pas en mesure de l'élever comme Rin et Yukio."

Voyant que le démon s'apprêtait à protester, Shiro s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- "Tu as voulu son âme? Tu l'as eue! Cette 'chose' t'appartient désormais. À moins que..."

Il imita l'un des sourires malsains du Ba'al.

\- "... Que tu ne préfères que j'en informe le Vatican? Comment vais-je donc bien faire pour expliquer ça? Oh, je sais! Messieurs les Grigori, Sir Phélès ici présent a illégalement transformé la fille d'un de ses clones nés dans son immonde laboratoire **secret** en démon après avoir parié son âme! Ou bien, encore mieux: Sir Phélès, malgré l'interdiction du Vatican, a engendré cette nephilim avec une humaine! Haha! Elle te ressemble tellement que ça passerait crème, qu'en dis-tu?"

\- "J'en dis que je pourrais tout simplement te tuer." Répondit sèchement le démon.

\- "Mais tu ne le feras pas. Puis si je ne suis plus là, tu devras t'occuper des deux rejetons de Satan en prime."

L'humain afficha un grand sourire victorieux. Il se leva avant de lui tendre le corps endormi de la petite:

\- "C'est ce que Loritz voulait. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour la mémoire notre vieil ami, prends-la."

Il regardait Lieve d'un regard vide. Il se releva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras après un long moment d'hésitation. Shiro ne l'élèverait pas, insister ne servirait à rien. Cette enfant-ci était maintenant liée à lui par le sang et l'âme: elle était sienne. Mephisto grinça des dents rien qu'à y penser. Voyant la détresse du démon, Shiro proposa:

\- "Je me les gèle. Rentrons avant que quelqu'un ne se pointe: c'est pas prudent de s'attarder ici."

Il avait raison. L'origine du brasier leur était inconnue mais une chose était sûre: quelqu'un avait retrouvé leur ami et ce quelqu'un devait sûrement tout savoir sur leur collaboration. Il se jura d'enquêter sur l'affaire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion mais en attendant, il lui fallait faire profil bas et trouver quoi faire de la jeune démone qu'il venait de créer. Sans dire un mot, ils se mirent en route en direction du portail avec le Chamrosh sur les talons.

Pour la première fois, le roi du temps était inquiet. L'enfant n'était désormais qu'un esprit de la Géhenne retenu dans ce monde que par la possession qu'elle exerçait sur son propre corps. Quelle ironie. C'était par la faute de Mephisto qu'elle se tenait là, forcée de subir cette existence qu'on lui avait imposée par la simple force d'une promesse. Lieve venait de renaître par le sang et le pouvoir du Ba'al qui coulaient maintenant en elle, lui offrant ainsi une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé: **une nephilim**.

* * *

Alors... Que sont les humains? Que sont les démons?

Devons-nous vraiment tracer la frontière qui nous sépare?

Car au fond, humain ou démon, il y a une chose essentielle que nous partageons: une âme.

* * *

 **Indices:**

1\. Mortem = nom latin de la mort. Apparaît dans la manga au chapitre 83.

2\. Passage tiré de la bible hébraïque: Genèse Rabbah 14:9. Les deux autres phrases sont fictives mais linguistiquement correctes.

3\. Nephilim = Progéniture d'un démon. Souvent le résultat de l'union d'un démon mâle et d'une humaine. J'ai décidé d'utiliser ce terme pour Lieve car elle est maintenant liée à Mephisto par les liens du sang.

 **Le saviez-vous?**

La Géhenne (גהנום / Ge'henom en hébreu) est le nom une vallée en Israël associée à l'enfer.

Samaël (de l'hébreu סַמָּאֵל) apparaît dans la religion juive comme un ange de la mort, possédant à la fois un bon et un mauvais coté, il poussait les hommes au pêché tout en servant d'ange gardien à Isaïe. Ce n'est que plus tard que les chrétiens décideront de le catégoriser comme un démon. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Les références religieuses et culturelles de Blue Exorcist valent vraiment le coup d'être exploitées.

Peut-être comprendrez-vous pourquoi notre cher Mephy/Sammy utilise de l'hébreu dans ce chapitre? ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me partager vos idées et ressentis sur l'histoire (même vous les non-membres du site pouvez me laisser une guest review, même pour quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir! :D) Plus il y aura de reviews et plus je serais motivée à écrire! Merci beaucoup aux trois personnes qui ont déjà commenté, je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié le début de l'histoire! Et patience ma chère Chirp-it, Amaimon arrivera d'ici quelques chapitres! ;)


End file.
